


His Anger Makes Them Happy

by ThatWeirdoShep



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeirdoShep/pseuds/ThatWeirdoShep
Summary: Pratt's plan does not play out how he intends. The wrong deputy escapes.
Kudos: 11





	His Anger Makes Them Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I am not good at naming things. I'll probably come up with a better title later and rename it.

Someone is shouting. The alarms ring. Only You plays.

"No, no, nononono," Staci murmurs. "Not yet... Not yet."

Rook watches him. They have know the man for awhile. Even in their starved state, they can read his body language and tell he is planning something. Something that they would not like. They see the cogs turning in his head. They see the truck begin to pull around. They realize, maybe even before Staci himself registers the thought completely, that he is about to push them. Rook acts, quickly. 

The words "I'm sorry" are on the tip of Pratt's tongue when Rook grabs his arm and flips him over the railing. 

"You could jump down with him," their muddled mind suggests. "Both deputies could survive," it adds. Rook shakes the idea off. 

The world is colored a bloody red, sparks flying at the edges, and Rook knows only one would survive with them in this state. If they jump, then the deputies would fight to the death on top of that truck. Rook doubts they would lose.Honestly, Rook is not even completely sure they tossed Staci to save him or if the movement was an act of aggression caused by their tinted red vision. 

"You needed to survive," A voice supplies as an answer. Rook spins around, fully prepared to fight. Despite Jacob's voice ringing in their head loud and clear, no one is there. The deputy frowns. The Seeds are liars, but Rook does not doubt that the conditioning caused them to fling their fellow deputy. 

The music is getting louder. It is to late to change their mind. The truck drives through the gates. The conditioning finally hits them at full force. Before long, the balcony floor beckons to them and they meet it face first. Their eyesight is completely over taken by the color, which Rook decidedly deems, bittersweet burgundy. The last thing they see, before the red fades to black, is Jacob angrily storming into the room. 

His anger makes them smile. If he kills them, then at least they'll die happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Had to edit this because I was rereading it and realized I put "If he kills them, then at least they'll die," and although technically the truth, not what I was going for.


End file.
